Cherokee County, South Carolina
Cherokee County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 55,342. Major roads Interstate 85 US Route 29 US Route 221 US Route 221 Alternate South Carolina Highway 5 South Carolina Highway 11 South Carolina Highway 18 South Carolina Highway 55 South Carolina Highway 97 South Carolina Highway 105 South Carolina Highway 110 South Carolina Highway 150 South Carolina Highway 198 South Carolina Highway 211 South Carolina Highway 216 South Carolina Highway 329 Geography Adjacent counties York County (east) Cleveland County, North Carolina (north) Rutherford County, North Carolina (northwest) Union County (south) Spartanburg County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 73.30% White (40,565) 20.83% Black or African American (11,527) 3.97% Hispanic or Latino (2,197) 1.90% Other (1,053) 21.2% (11,732) of Cherokee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cherokee County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.09 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Gaffney - 12,414 Towns Blacksburg - 1,848 CDPs East Gaffney - 3,085 Unincorporated communities Cashion Crossroads Cherokee Falls Draytonville Macedonia State Line Thicketty Ghost towns Ezell Climate Fun facts * The Battle of Cowpens, a decisive engagement of the American Revolution's southern theatre, was fought on January 17, 1781, in northwestern Cherokee County, north of the town of Cowpens itself. * When European traders and settlers entered the area, they used the existing Native American paths: called collectively the Trading Path. The Upper Road and Lower Cherokee Traders Path were paths that passed through the piedmont. The former connected to Fredericksburg, Virginia, leading from the Virginia Tidewater into the Piedmont and to the South. The Lower Cherokee Traders Path especially connected areas in present-day western North Carolina, northern South Carolina and northeastern Georgia. In the mid-18th century, waves of British migrants and immigrants, an estimated 250,000 people, traveled by these paths into Cherokee and neighboring counties in the piedmont. This backcountry area was initially settled especially by immigrant Ulster Scots people, Germans and Anglo-Americans migrating into the area. ** In later years, some plantations were developed and African-American slaves were brought into the area as labor. * Cherokee County is one of South Carolina's more solidly Republican counties. * There are four mountain peaks in the county - Draytonville, Brown's, Thicketty and Whitaker. * East Gaffney is mostly an extension of Gaffney itself. * In the 1890s large amounts of iron ore were found in the Blacksburg area, and many people hoping to make a fortune from mining it flocked to the town. Blacksburg became a boom town, and hotels and saloons were built for the new visitors. The town went by the name "Iron City" for a short time. Because of the "iron rush" the town became quite wealthy. It installed the first electric street lights in Upstate South Carolina and perhaps in the entire state. The town was renamed in 1888 as "Blacksburg" but still holds the nickname of "Iron City". ** The Iron City Festival was held for the first time in 2006. The festival commemorates the founding of the town and is sponsored by the Blacksburg Business Association, Inc. Iron City Festival is held the third weekend in April. Category:South Carolina Counties